Measuring the quantity and recording the timing of a drug's administration is an integral part of many disease treatments. For many treatments, to achieve the best therapeutic effect, specific quantities of a drug may need to be injected at specific times of day. For example, individuals suffering from diabetes may be required to inject themselves regularly throughout the day in response to measurements of their blood glucose. The frequency and volume of insulin injections must be carefully tracked and controlled to keep the patient's blood glucose level within a healthy range. Currently, there are a limited number of methods or devices for automatically tracking the drug administration without requiring the user to manually measure and record the volume, date, and time.
A variety of glucose injection syringes/pens have been developed, but there is much room for significant advancement in the technology. For example, current insulin pens are often disposable, but do not include dosage tracking. A smaller portion of the market is composed of reusable pens which are more expensive, and still don't include good dosage tracking or automatic air shot detection.